in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Pollution Panic
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot Bright Spark has invaded the forest, destroying nature and building a huge factory to keep up his robot production to give the gang a run for their money. However, the amount of pollution this factory is causing to Echo Creek is having really terrible effects on the environment and nature, so it's up to the gang to stop Bright Spark and his factory before he turns the entire region into a polluted wasteland. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Beta * Mirage * Velouria * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Wendy * Apple John * Sharp * Pepper Story It's a beautiful day in Echo Creek. Citizens live happily as they do their everyday activities, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. * Bright Spark: On days like these, villains like me, should be finding a way to crush that gang! (evil laugh) Bright Spark arrives at the forest near Echo Creek in his Spark-o-Matic. He then looks at Fork-bot and Twi-bot, who came with him. * Bright Spark: Are you ready? This is where we'll build the factory. * Fork-bot: I brought the blueprints. * Twi-bot: We're ready to begin the construction. * Bright Spark: Excellent. With this massive factory, we'll be able to keep such as fast pace of robot production, that not even the gang will be able to keep up with us! We'll win for sure! Now, first, we need to clear up the terrain. So get rid of those trees, and let's get working! * Fork-bot: Immediately. Fork-bot grabs a huge electric saw, and starts chopping down the trees, causing many animals to run away. * Bright Spark: Beautiful. This is going to be beautiful! Meanwhile, the gang is hanging out at the beach, completely unaware of what Bright Spark is up to. Red Fork is resting on a beach chair while drinking a glass of lemonade and wearing sunglasses, while Blue Ocean is surfing, and Blast, Tommy and Alice are building a sand castle. Lemon Glass is giving lemonade to everyone. Neptune and Nepgear were side-by-side, laying down in the sand and just enjoying the lemonade. *Neptune: Hey, this is pretty good... Mmm... *Nepgear: It's Lemon Glass, it's kind of what she does... And really well, too, if you hadn't noticed. *Neptune: Really? How did I not notice? *Nepgear: I dunno, beach me... *Tommy: (laughs) Beach joke! *Boulder: It sure is nice to have some time to hang out with everyone. *Alice: Yeah. We don't get many chances to just relax and have a nice day at the beach. *Blue Ocean: Red Fork, check this out! (starts making tricks on the surf board) *Red Fork: Hey, careful there. Don't show off so much that you forget to look where you're going. *Blue Ocean: I won't. (slips and falls off his surf board) *Red Fork: Told ya. *Blast: And, voilá! Blast, Alice and Tommy have built a large and detailed sand castle that's taller than all three of them. * Alice: It's beautiful. * Tommy: But it's not ready! Tommy flies up to the top of the sand castle, and places a little flag on the top. * Tommy: Now it is! * Boulder: Good job guys. Boulder sees someone selling ice cream, and buys two ice cream cones. * Boulder: (comes to Neptune) Hey, want some ice cream? (offers her an ice cream cone) * Neptune: Oooh, you bet! (eagerly takes it, seeming happy) Thanks Boulder! (thumbs up) * Nepgear: (continues just laying in the sand and chilling out) This is fine. Meanwhile, Red Fork continues to try and rest, but Blue Ocean keeps calling him. Finally, he loses his patience and snaps out at him. * Red Fork: Shut up, Blue Ocean! * Blue Ocean: But I just wanted to show you my new trick. (crashes into a rock in the sea) * Red Fork: Ugh... (facepalms) Why don't you go play with Blast, Tommy and Alice? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, that might be a safer option... (comes out of the water with his surf board) Boulder comes and lies down next to Neptune. * Blast: (looks over at Neptune and Boulder) So when's the first kiss gonna happen guys? * Boulder: Blast! * Blast: Just messing with you. You guys take your time. * Neptune: (flustered silence) ...You better be. * Nepgear: (silently) You know, no pressure. * Neptune: Hey, let me live my darn life and take things at my own pace. * Nepgear: Whoa, chill out! ...Have the ice cream. * Neptune: ...Good idea. (proceeds to devour and savour the ice cream) * Blast: Yeah... ok... * Boulder: I never bugged you when you were so shy you could barely even talk to Jaiden, now did I? * Blast: Ok, I get the point. * Boulder: How's everything going with you two anyway? * Blast: Well, she's been kind of busy recently, but at least we still have time to hang out from time to time. We sometimes train at the Ice Dojo, we sometimes go to Red Spoon's restaurant, and we sometimes just do anything random. * Alice: Gee, sounds like you two have a lot of fun... * Blast: Yeah, we do. She's a great person to be with. * Blue Ocean: Hey, you guys need help to build another sand castle? * Tommy: We already built one, but I brought some board games! I've got Snakes & Ladders, Checkers, Pachisi, Candy Land and Monopoly! Who wants to play? * Blue Ocean: I think I'll just go rest with Red Fork... (leaves) * Neptune: Naaah, I'm good. * Nepgear: If I've learned one thing, it's to not challenge you at board games. Also... Why did you bring board games... To the beach? * Neptune: I'm with her on this, the heck? Who the heck wants to inadvertedly get sand in boxes? * Tommy: I don't know, I just thought it might be fun. * Alice: (nervous laughter) Yeah... fun... * Blast: Sorry Tommy, but we should probably do something else. * Tommy: Oh, ok. * Blast: How about some Super Volleyball? * Alice: Super Volleyball? How is it any different from regular volleyball? * Blast: Well, in Super Volleyball, we can all use our powers! * Boulder: That actually sounds like fun. * Tommy: Yeah! * Blast: You coming, Red Fork? * Red Fork: Nah, I'll just stick around and rest. Besides, you know that if I played with my powers, I would be too overpowered. I'll just rest here and give you all a fair chance. * Blue Ocean: Sure, whatever... I'll go play Super Volleyball. * Nepgear: Why not, I'll try! I'll just try to tone back! * Neptune: I'll just be laying here a bit. Is good down here. * Nepgear: You scaaaared? * Neptune: (flustered) N-No I'm not! I just don't wanna play! It's called balance... * Alice: So, Blast, Tommy, me, Boulder, Nepgear and Blue Ocean. That's six players. We'll make teams of three. * Red Fork: Have fun! (drinks some more lemonade) * Blast: Hey Boulder, how about we're the captains? * Boulder: Sure. Always ready for a good competition. * Blast: Ok, that being the case... give me Nepgear and Blue Ocean. * Boulder: Wait, what? But that means I get Alice and Tommy! * Blast: Well, I chose first! * Boulder: But that can't be fair. You got the best players on your team. * Blast: Fine... you can have Blue Ocean. Tommy, you're coming to my team. * Tommy: Yay! * Blast: There, better? * Boulder: Let's do this! * Nepgear: Oh yeah! It's game time! * Neptune: (finished ice cream) Welp... This'll be good. With Blast, Tommy and Nepgear on one side, and Boulder, Alice and Blue Ocean on the other side, the game begins. Lemon Glass appears behind the play field, as she will be keeping the score. She's flying next to a large board where there's two big numbers: 0 - 0. * Lemon Glass: Have fun, and play nice please! Meanwhile, Bright Spark has finished building his factory, thanks to the help of Twi-bot, Fork-bot, and some builder robots. It's a huge building, at least fifty feet tall, and it has huge pipes at the top from which smoke come out. * Bright Spark: It's beautiful! Let's get to work robots! We must start production immediately. The forest itself is starting to lose its green color due to the pollution the construction has caused. The plants start dying, and the animals have fled to find a better place to live. Meanwhile, some time later, the game has ended, and Blast's team has won. * Blast: As usual. * Boulder: Yeah, yeah... we'll see what happens next time. * Alice: It was a nice game guys. * Tommy: Yeah! Red Fork is still resting on the beach chair. * Blue Ocean: Gee, I have no idea how that beach chair hasn't broken with all that weight on it. * Red Fork: It's special. Made in Starland, Equestria, and reinforced magically to be able to support my weight. * Blue Ocean: I see... * Neptune: ...I feel it'd be rude to suddenly ask 'how' heavy, but now I don't even see the point in asking in the first place if you need something literally made to counter it... * Red Fork: Yup, but that's how I am. I'm Red Fork the unicorn! * Nepgear: (joyful laughs with the others) Woo, that was fun! Suddenly, the gang notices the sky turning gray, and the plants starting to die around them. * Red Fork: (takes off his sunglasses) Hm... unusual weather we're having. * Blue Ocean: What's going on? * Nepgear: Um... Maybe 'that' will make sense. (points up) * Neptune: Something tells me those are 'not' rain clouds. (pause) ...I think it's best we maybe get the heck out of here before it gets worse... * Nepgear: I'm with her on this; get your stuff and run. * Red Fork: Yeah.... I can't get any sunlight with all this smoke in the air. * Blue Ocean: Let's get outta here. The gang leaves the beach, and as they do so they arrive at Echo Creek, seeing how the entire city is under a thick cloud of smoke. The plants are dying, the citizens are coughing due to the smoke, and the sky looks gray and dark. *Neptune: This is... disgusting! Eugh! *Nepgear: You don't say... This place 'has' seen prettier days. *???: You can say that again. Beta pokes his head out of a manhole, waving to the others. *Beta: Hey, fellas. *Neptune: You're here? *Beta: Uh, yeah, where else do you think I'll be? *Neptune: But there's water... *Beta: ...I have my reasons. *Nepgear: Point stands, what are you doing here? *Beta: To see what the mess is about. And... it looks like... (points to dying plants) 'That' is probably not good. *Nepgear: ...Oh... So is this all weed killer? *Beta: I freaking wish it was. I don't know what 'is' causing this at the moment, but I know it sure as heck ain't weed killer. Weed killer doesn't kill several elder trees. *Blue Ocean: Gee, this is worse than I thought. Whatever this smoke is, it's most likely very toxic. *Alice: But where could all this smoke be coming from? *Beta: Let me think... (silence) ...Hey, how about that over there? Beta pointed towards the forest that once was, though most of it is incredibly damaged and a violent plume of smoke emerging either within it or outside of it. *Nepgear: What the heck...? *Alice: (gasps) *Blue Ocean: What happened to the forest!? *Blast: Something terrible must've happened there. *Red Fork: Well, there's only one way to figure out, and that would be to go there. *Lemon Glass: But what if it's dangerous? *Red Fork: Well, they don't call us the Locked Room Gang for nothing! *Blue Ocean: They call us that because we met in the Locked Rooms. *Red Fork: Whatever. The point is, we've got to go there and find out what's causing all that pollution, and stop it once and for all. *Beta: Heh, good luck with that. I wouldn't really go for that if I were you. *Neptune: Come again? *Beta: Well if it isn't obvious, it's been killing animals and plants left right and center. If I had to guess it's some kind of factory, but for some reason I've been hearing metal roam this street... *Nepgear: ...Metal what? *Beta: I don't know metal 'what', but I heard metal. *Red Fork: Pollution and metal in the same place? *Blue Ocean: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Red Fork? *Red Fork: This has the name of Bright Spark written all over it. *Alice: Yeah, just like that other time when Bright Spark polluted the environment and ruined so many beautiful regions that were natural paradises. *Beta: Yeah... Worse for some than others... Ib emerges from the manhole cover as well, poking out next to Beta - to his left. *Ib: ...Hi. *Neptune: ...What's the kid doing here? *Beta: That's the problem. It's not safe. *Nepgear: 'It's not safe'? What do you mean it's not safe? *Blue Ocean: I mean, I get Bright Spark makes robots, but I'm sure that if we all stick together, the robots shouldn't be able to harm her. *Ib: That's... not the problem. Ib begins to show her rose, to which has already began to wither, and as it does, Ib herself is shaking and making pained groans. *Nepgear: ...Oh heck. *Neptune: Care to fill us in? *Beta: As far as she's told me, Ib's rose and herself have a 'voodoo doll' relationship. When either gets hurt, they both feel the same pain. When one dies, so does the other. As you'd imagine, it is of course a plant, so... *Ib: (nervous, scared expression) I... I'm scared... I don't wanna die... *Neptune: Waaait a freaking minute! If this rose of yours wilts, you're a dead child? Ib nervously nods without another word, vacant fear in her eyes. *Nepgear: ...Well, this may be... a bit... difficult... *Blast: Oh no! *Tommy: This is terrible! *Alice: With this amount of pollution, we need to keep her and her rose in any place that's as protected from the pollution as possible. *Blue Ocean: We need to stop Bright Spark as soon as possible. That'll stop the pollution. *Red Fork: Exactly. We must hurry though. We're on a timer, and if that rose dies, it'll be too late. *Beta: Well, I can come with you, but Ib will have to stay here. *Ib: I... can't come? *Beta: No. You are staying down there to avoid exposure to that rose of yours. It's for your own good. *Ib: ...OK... Bye... (scales back down) *Beta: (climbs out and conceals the manhole again) ...Alright. Let's get a move on to find that darned source. *Nepgear: It's obviously near where the forest was. Or is. *Neptune: Yeah, but it can't be that easy to just 'approach' it, can it? He's probably got robots all around it, and is probably making more! *Red Fork: If I know Bright Spark, which I do, he's probably guarding the place with lots of robots. However, if I know his robots, which I also do, we'll probably be able to beat them easily like we always do. *Blue Ocean: You're right. This is pretty much like his everyday evil plans. He'll probably try to fight us with his robots, we'll destroy them, and then he'll unleash some super big machine upon us, we'll destroy it, and he'll be done. *Blast: Well, I guess we should get going, then. *Boulder: Yeah. Let's do it. *Beta: Alright then! *Nepgear: We've got a villain to stop. *Neptune: Let's MOVE OUT! The gang goes to the forest to stop Bright Spark, leaving Ib behind so her rose isn't killed by the pollution. However, as they enter the forest, they realize that the natural landscape of trees, bushes and animals is now gone, and has been replaced by an arid wasteland of stumps, lumberjack robots chopping down the last few trees that are left, and the terribly polluted air, full of toxic smoke. * Alice: (coughs) Whatever happened to this place!? * Tommy: (coughs) I don't know, but it's terrible! * Blast: I just hope Emma Emerald and her advisors are ok. They usd to live here in the forest. I've got no idea what might've happened to them. * Red Fork: Well, if we're gonna stop Bright Spark, we've got to focus on the task at hand. Let's get going gang! * Nepgear: R-Right... We came her to do something, let's not leave until it is done! * Beta: I agree. Let's mess up this plan and fix the nature that is no longer here. The gang advances, but as soon as the lumberjack robots see them, they turn hostile, and start tossing their axes at them. * Blue Ocean: Look out! * Tommy: Sharp objects! * Neptune: Oh no you hecking don't! (spawns two swords and whacks the axes back at the robots) The robots are destroyed by the axes, but as soon as that happens, the gang sees hundreds and hundreds of robots coming towards them. * Red Fork: Well, let's dance! Red Fork starts running around at high speed, ramming into robots while dodging their lasers. He destroys dozens of robots quickly, but many more are still coming. *Beta: Alright, freaks! Eat 'this'! (leaps onto one of the robots and dunks his Tri-Slosher on them, blinding them and sending them towards other robots) Woo! This is a good ride! *Nepgear: OK, let's overclock it! (does something to the robot Beta is on) *Beta: OK, I didn't sign up for- (the robot speeds up a lot) THIS!!! *Blast: Time to chill out! (shoot several ice blasts, freezing robots in place before grabbing them and throwing them into other robots) Woohoo! *Alice: There's lots of them! (shoots at the robots with her plasma cannon while trying to dodge the lasers) *Tommy: (summons a lego brick wall around himself and Alice to protect both of them) Here we go. *Boulder: (sees a huge boulder that's ten times as large as himself) Hm... let's try this. Boulder lifts the boulder with one of his hands, and tosses it like a bowling ball at the robots, managing to knock out a few dozen robots. * Boulder: Ha! * Blast: Nice one! * Lemon Glass: (flying above the robots) Oh my... (starts to drop explosive lemons onto the robots, destroying some of them) I hope we defeat them soon. * Blue Ocean: We will. (shoots at them with his electric cannon) Everyone keeps fighting, but hundreds and hundreds of robots keep coming, even faster than they can defeat them. *Beta: (leaps off the robot he's on which crashes) There's too many of these things! (whacks another one down) *Neptune: We'll be fine! Just remember what you're fighting for! *Nepgear: C'mon, people! Keep doing this! (blasts a few robots with a plasma explosion) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by BoltBlizard